Yuki
by Nae'ka
Summary: YukiKyou. Kyou finds the one way he can beat Yuki, LOVE. Chapter 7: Haru is back! [There is now a sequal] [Yuki is defeated, and thats not even the plot anymore, sorry]
1. Discovery

Summary: Shonen-ai, YukixKyo. Don't likey? THEN DON'T READ IT! Kyou discovers the one thing that will help him finally defeat his arch enemy. Love. Anime-based.

I have never written a Yaoi type fic before, but I'm going to try my best! Tell me what you think.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Kyou had finally figured it out. He had discovered Yuki's secret, a secret that meant his victory, hands down, no doubts. The secret was also the reason Yuki had never attempted to actually kill Kyou._

_The reason? You ask._

_Yuki loves Kyou._

_Or rather the Rat loves the Cat. But the Rat was a jealous animal, and the stories, the tales of the zodiac that they were so used to hearing, left out the dangerous fact. God could not accept such a terrible thought, the thought of one of his creations loving someone other then His-self. SO, he made the Rat betray the Cat. If he did not, God had threatened to not allow the Rat into the Zodiac. There was, after all, only 12 allowed in to it. _

_That explains the betrayal but it was no excuse for it. Kyou, nay, the Cat, needed revenge. And he would get it, in a way only someone like Ayame or Shigure could think up._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyou walked through the dining room to the kitchen, his thoughts far off, and at the same time, quite near. Tohru was off with Momiji, doing hell only knows what, and Shigure was at Hatori's. This was the perfect opportunity to beat Yuki. Perfect time to fulfill the deal he had made with Akito. Perfect. But presently he was thirsty, thus was he drinking the milk (straight from the carton as usual).

He heard a door close from the dining room, and he set the carton down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Now Yuki's POV)

It had been one of those days today, a day in which one would not want to run into him. He was crabby and exhausted. Any one who knew him, would say that was a bad combination for the boy.

Finally he was home. The sounds of the obnoxious school board still ringing in his ears. Then just as he entered the dining room, who should appear but… "Stupid Cat! Get out of my way!" Yuki growled. "I'm not in the mood."

The response he got was not what he had expected though…

Kyou walked up to Yuki and kissed him. There is not much description needed for the action, but rather the reaction. Yuki trembled at the touch, his whole body reacting to Kyou's lips.


	2. Freezing Tears

_Finally he was home. The sounds of the obnoxious school board still ringing in his ears. Then just as he entered the dining room, who should appear but… "Stupid Cat! Get out of my way!" Yuki growled. "I'm not in the mood."_

_The response he got was not what he had expected though…_

_Kyou walked up to Yuki and kissed him. There is not much description needed for the action, but rather the reaction. Yuki trembled at the touch, his whole body reacting to Kyou's lips._

Yuki wasn't sure what to do. A flood of emotions overwhelmed him. This was either really good or really bad.

Kyou slowly pulled away, his breath still warm on Yuki's lips.

"Yuki" Kyou moaned, his lips brushing against Yuki's once more, "Do you know, how much I…" Suddenly Kyou stopped, then threw his fist as hard as he could. "HATE YOU!?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night was cold, but as tears fell down his cheek and on to the freezing tin roof, Kyou could careless.


	3. Congrats! You win hell!

This is another short chapter. Yes, ANOTHER! And by the way Bloodfatass: FXXX You! Sasukesgirl said you suck too SO THERE! Speaking of Sasukesgirl, thankyou! I hate flamers too! Except when the are constructive! I would really like to see something Bloodfat wrote that makes him such a God of language… MY CHAPTERS CAN BE AS SHORT AS THEY FRIGGIN WANNA BE! Ehem… I will stop now.

Enjoy! I hope… REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! (except Bloodfat, who sucks anyways) This is why one should never flame me. I WILL GO ON AND ON!!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 3: CONGRATS! YOU WIN HELL!**

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Yuki wasn't sure what to do. A flood of emotions overwhelmed him. This was either really good or really bad._

_Kyou slowly pulled away, his breath still warm on Yuki's lips._

"_Yuki" Kyou moaned, his lips brushing against Yuki's once more, "Do you know, how much I…" Suddenly Kyou stopped, then threw his fist as hard as he could. "HATE YOU!?!"_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_That night was cold, but as tears fell down his cheek and on to the freezing tin roof, Kyou could careless._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyou had cried a lot this past week. On the roof, in trees, in his room, even in the boys bathroom at school. At present he was on Shigure's roof again, crying.

Why was he here? Why was he sitting on the roof crying like a scorned child? Because.

Because Yuki had loved him. Or rather he _loves_ him. Well, maybe. But Kyou betrayed him.

Akito was pissed. Yuki had lost everything, his place in the Zodiac, and any respect his family had for him, even Ayame, who was presently "mourning the loss of" his brother. It was as if Yuki had died to everyone.

But it was not only Yuki that had been punished. Even though Kyou was not going to be confined, he wasn't apart of the Zodiac, "Because he cheated". (Which were Akito's words to Hatori)

Shigure wouldn't look at or talk to him, and Tohru wouldn't meet his eyes when she _did _talk to him.

To Summarize: Life was Hell.

But, of course, they still had to go to school.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next chapter! What are Momiji's thoughts on this, and why is Yuki terrified of Haru now?


	4. Rain on His Problems

Wow. I have gotten more reviews and PMs about that one flamer… THANKYOU GUYS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!! I'm so glad people like this story.

I tried my hardest to make this chapter slightly longer… I don't think it worked… Oh yeah! Super Manako Sohma-san requested a raining scene… I'll try my hardest!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 4: RAIN ON HIS PROBLEMS**

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Kyou had cried a lot this past week… Yuki had lost everything… Life was Hell._

_But, of course, they still had to go to school._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Yuki's POV)

He drug his feet across the ground slowly towards the school. Yuki, PRINCE Yuki, looked it no longer. He had forgotten to brush his hair, his uniform was wrinkled, and this eyes were sunk in.

But nonetheless, he was going to go to the main office at school to resign his presidency. It just wasn't worth all the trouble it was giving him.

Abruptly, he stopped. Then, for obvious reasons, he sobbed silently to himself.

HOW did Kyou find out?

Why? Why did he stall? Yuki wondered why he couldn't predict Kyou's actions. Did he really think Kyou would….

His thoughts were interrupted when some one shoved past him.

" 'Outta my way, freak!" But just as soon as he had passed Yuki, he turned and pinned him to the nearby wood fence.

"H-Haru!" Yuki stammered. He struggled to get away, but it was to no avail. Haru was stronger now. Or rather Yuki was weaker. With out being connected to the family, he had lost a lot of his own strength. And the look on the ox's face showed Yuki, that what ever was to come, wouldn't be good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Momiji's POV: his actual thoughts, not written in the third person!)

"It's been about a week and a half since Kyou beet Yuki. I know it was a cruel way to do so, but _really_! Doesn't anyone realize how "cruel" the Rat was when he tricked the Cat? Is it really any different from that? I don't know, maybe I've just lost my mind from the neglect _I've _received.

"But don't get me wrong. I love Yuki! Like a brother. But the fate of the cat is terrible, and now the Yuki too must share it.

"School has been REALLY weird. Yuki just quit the school board yesterday, causing massive riots of rabid fan girls. Yuki has been acting really weird this past week, but that's only to be expected. But when he got to school yesterday, _three hours late_, he was shaking and he wouldn't look at anyone. To tell the truth, he went to the office, quit, and no one has seen him since.

"Kyou, I can just tell, feels guilty. Why? I have no clue. People may view me as a sweet little, joy-to-the-earth, type child, but if you really wanted to know… I'm a pessimistic sadist. A fate is the greatest evil, is it not?

"Now, another thing I've noticed lately is Hatsuharu's behavior. He has been acting overly happy, and slightly insane. Not that that is odd behavior for a Sohma, but especially for Haru, it was slightly over exaggerated.

"Is everything connected? Or am I as well, losing my mind?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The cat was sleeping on the couch, perfectly unaware of the loud noises coming from the front door. It was Momiji, pounding and yelling for someone to let him in. It was raining out, (that was the reason the cat was laying on the couch, sleeping of course. He had no energy to be out and about.) and Momiji was soaking through and through. Finally one of Kyou's eyes opened. Of course he recognized the boys' voice, and walked, all cat like, to the door.

When he arrived there he couldn't help but sigh, "MOMIJI YOU IDIOT! IT'S OPEN!"

The boy burst through the door wet as water and panting like a dog.

"Kyou, it'sYuki! He's going to jump off the bridge!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

There will be more rain, at the bridge in the next chapter K? K.

Thankyou again to everyone for sticking up for me!

D.o.E.


	5. To many questions!

YAY! I almost have 21 reviews! … And actually before I update again, _if_ I update again, I need 26 reviews. K? K.

LOVE YOU ALL AND THANKYOU AGAIN!

Disclaimer: I own my notebook. THAT IS IT!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 5: Questions, Questions, Questions.**

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_The cat was sleeping on the couch, perfectly unaware of the loud noises coming from the front door. It was Momiji, pounding and yelling for someone to let him in. It was raining out, (that was the reason the cat was laying on the couch, sleeping of course. He had no energy to be out and about.) and Momiji was soaking through and through. Finally one of Kyou's eyes opened. Of course he recognized the boys' voice, and walked, all cat like, to the door._

_When he arrived there he couldn't help but sigh, "MOMIJI YOU IDIOT! IT'S OPEN!"_

_The boy burst through the door wet as water and panting like a dog. _

"_Kyou, it's Yuki! He's going to jump off the bridge!!!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Kyou's POV)

Running. I must keep running. Even if I'm in my weak form. Even if I'm sick of running in the mud, through rain so hard I can't even see. I must keep running. Momiji is here too, running. He has slipped a few times, his entire body stained with mud, but he is so nervous that he gets up, runs too fast and slips again. So I ran ahead of him.

We have finally reached the bridge. It is only 14 feet off the water, but there are a lot of rocks, and with the rain, it's like a dangerous rapids. Especially for a mouse. Yes, a mouse. I can no longer look at Yuki as a Rat, no, now he is a small innocent Mouse. Why? I don't even know for myself.

Yuki, in his mouse form, was on the railing of the bridge staring down at what could easily be the last thing he could ever see.

Suddenly Momiji spoke, "I got him! He's right here! Like I said! HEY! Yuki!"

I saw him turn his tiny little body towards us, and all though I couldn't see much I knew he was crying.

"Kyou?" His voice was so small, nearly unhearable above the rapids below, which really scared me. I jumped up on the ledge right next to him, being careful not to slip, and I stated simply "Yeah."

"Do you still hate me? Like you did before I mean. Do you want me dead?" Oh God. What was I supposed to say? 'I don't know'? But I really don't! Why do I doubt that will help the situation?

"No, Yuki. I don't" I heard myself say. Was it true? Was it? Well that didn't matter, because before he could reply I had him in my mouth, and I was running back home. The muddy little mouse in my mouth, tasted less then wonderful, but I kept him there until we were all the way home. Momiji close at our heels, but still at a distance. When we got home, there was nobody there, and wouldn't be until late tomorrow. Momiji went to take a shower after asking us if we would be okay.

I took Yuki onto the couch, where he wouldn't meet my eyes. He was ashamed, I could tell.

It was a few minutes of silence before he spoke. "I love you." He whispered. My chest hurts. I can't handle this. Things have changed so much since I have beaten him. And that was only awhile ago. The cat can't love, and he can't be loved…… right? RIGHT?

SO WHY AM I IN LOVE?!?!?!

I hate this. How do I reply? WHAT DOES HE WANT FROM ME?

It was at this moment that I realized we were both still completely covered in mud. I decided not to reply as it seemed most fit for the moment. Instead I started to clean off Yuki.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Yuki's POV)

Here I am, Kyou cuddled up with me and then I tell him my true feelings. "I love you." Then here was the awkward silence. Then he starts to lick me. We may be in animal form, but I didn't think he'd do _this_. And yet it calms me.

I turn on my back and put my paw on his little kitty nose.

It's still raining.

I transform back to Yuki form. And Kyou is on me, still a cat. He shyly walks to the other side of the couch as I quickly go to get changed.

As I shuffle through the clothes in my room, I come to a realization.

"HE SAID NO!" I shout. I grin. He doesn't hate me! He doesn't want me dead! Is there a chance then? My mood quickly deteriorated as I remembered Haru. I quickly put on a robe and ran down stairs to Kyou. I just HAD to tell him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

5 reviews please! PLEASE!

I didn't really like Yuki's POV in this chapter but oh well… lol.

I'm sorry I didn't write about Haru in this one… It's just I'm not looking forward to explaining what I had in mind. –sigh- Oh well…

What do you guys want to see in this story anyways? I hope I can add Ritsu… I love that guy SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much… nummy!

Well… WHAT DID YOU THINK?


	6. Bastard

Wow. No really, WOW! I can't believe how fortunate I am! So many reviews! … Uh… I need 38 if I am to update K? K.

I only told one person about my secret… They didn't reply, so I just tried to continue any ways… Then I told sasukesgirl and she (is it a she? I'm sorry if its not… but it does say girl sooooo…) didn't know either… Want to know what the secret is? I DIDN"T KNOW WHAT HARU DID! Ugh. Well I do now! But it's not in this chapter…

Disclaimer: I own my notebook. THAT IS IT!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 6: Bastard!**

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_As I shuffle through the clothes in my room, I come to a realization. _

"_HE SAID NO!" I shout. I grin. He doesn't hate me! He doesn't want me dead! Is there a chance then? My mood quickly deteriorated as I remembered Haru. I quickly put on a robe and ran down stairs to Kyou. I just HAD to tell him._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyou lay on the couch, his mind running through everything that just happened. The image of Yuki transforming back, burned in his mind. So majestic. So… wonderful. He sighed. I'm _going to have to keep an eye on him, if he keeps this behavior up._ He thought, _God, I sound like a teacher._

Just then Yuki came down the stairs. He quickly walked over to Kyou and said, "We need to talk."

"Well, _that_ sounds like fun." Kyou said in a tone that was OBVIOUSLY sarcastic.

Yuki paused. He was at the edge of the couch, and Kyou was on the other end, looking the other way. He felt his heart ache. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Yuki shouted, scaring not only Kyou, (who fell off the couch and was now standing in cat form on the ground) but himself as well. Was he mad? He thought he was sad, but what just happened?

"Y-Yuki?" Kyou stuttered, "I d- I didn't mean to offend you… I… uh…"

Yuki felt his face heat up. And he exhaled. "Sorry. It's just… I thought that… maybe…"

Kyou walked up to Yuki and put his front paws on his legs. "Maybe what Yuki? Maybe us? You thought that there could be an Us right? It wouldn't work. Our family, Yuki. It couldn't work."

With out even the slightest reply, Yuki ran back up stairs.

Kyou looked back at the ground and sighed again. Then he heard from upstairs, Yuki shout, "I HATE YOU!!! I HATE YOU! YOU SELFISH, IDIOTIC CAT! STUPID! YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED!!! BASTARD!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

5 reviews please! PLEASE!


	7. The end

Okay people, just so you know. This is the LAST chapter. I hope any questions I have left in your mind are answered. If not. I am sorry. I don't really like the end of this, but oh well. Tell me what you think. My life has gotten a little too stressed for this down word spiral of a fic, so sorry to my readers. I am almost done with my shigurexkyou fic so keep yer eyes open... It is alot happier...

THANKYOU AGAIN TO SASUKESGIRL!!! I just really appericiate all the nice things you have said.. xFace turns redx SORRY FOR BEING SO CORNY! sigh

This is also in honor of Friday the 13. A blessed holiday. Sigh. I couldn't get it up in time...

Disclaimer: I own my notebook. THAT IS IT!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 7: THE END!**

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Kyou walked up to Yuki and put his front paws on his legs. "Maybe what Yuki? Maybe us? You thought that there could be an Us right? It wouldn't work. Our family, Yuki. It couldn't work."_

_With out even the slightest reply, Yuki ran back up stairs. _

_Kyou looked back at the ground and sighed again. Then he heard from upstairs, Yuki shout, "I HATE YOU!!! I HATE YOU! YOU SELFISH, IDIOTIC CAT! STUPID! YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED!!! BASTARD!" _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was already Friday. Haru was coming today. Yuki curled into a little ball on his bed. The irony of it all was: It was Friday the 13. A horrid day indeed.

Yuki had destroyed his room the night before after his fight with Kyou. He had even ripped down his curtains and punched out his lights. The glass from the bulbs made his pretty hands bleed, and his pretty eyes cry. Well, it may not have been the glass that made him cry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Flash back: THE AWNSER TO HARU!!!! Cuz you peeps nag to much! **Yuki does NOT get raped! DOES NOT PEOPLE!)**

"_H-Haru!" Yuki stammered. He struggled to get away, but it was to no avail. Haru was stronger now. Or rather Yuki was weaker. With out being connected to the family, he had lost a lot of his own strength. And the look on the ox's face showed Yuki, that what ever was to come, wouldn't be good._

"_You lost." Haru said distastefully._

"_Um."_

"_I can't believe you." Haru's (now) stronger body pinned Yuki to the fence. His hot breath burning Yuki's neck. Yuki again struggled to get away. And again he failed as Haru now threw him to the ground, and pinned him there. Yuki tried to scream for help but no one was near, and Haru had covered his mouth half way through. "SHUT UP!" _

"_Mmph!!" Yuki tried again to scream. _

"_I SAID SHUT UP!" _

_(AU: Now remember what I said up there people? Yuki is not about to get raped, so chill!)_

_Yuki's couldn't see through his blurred eyes now. His throat burning, he tried to think of a way to get away. _

_Then the Ox spoke again, "All those years Yuki. All those years I was kind to you. All those years I tried to be your friend. You have no clue how hard it was to hide my love for you. And any time I would show it, what would you do? You would call me stupid, that's what!" Yuki sobbed. "And now I find out you loved Kyou? KYOU, YUKI! KYOU! What the hell is with that?" Haru now found himself sobbing over Yuki who was now at a full blown cry. Muffled of course, for Haru had not lifted his hand off Yuki's mouth._

"_You'll pay, Yuki." Haru growled through his tears, "You pay for all the pain you put upon me and more." Haru then stood up, leaveing a panting, crying Yuki on the sidewalk. "Friday. Unless you be mine, forever, with all the consequenses of such. On Friday you will suffer. FRIDAY YUKI!" Then Hatsuharu just ran off._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That is why he cried as he sat in the damned room of his. Alone. He wanted to tell Kyou, in those moments that he thought he had a chance. What was Haru going to do to him.

Yuki curled in to a small ball on the floor, his fingers running over the glass cuts that scarred his hands.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyou was sitting in the kitchen, looking for something to eat (as Tohru had stayed at the psyches _yet_ again.) when he heard the knock at the door.

Unknowingly he went to awnser it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuki ran down the stairs as fast as he could when he heard someone at the door. But before he could stop Kyou, it was too late. Haru was standing in the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not for one second takeing his eyes off Yuki, Haru asked Kyou, "Momiji still here?"

Yuki shivered. _Maybe Haru has forgotten? _

Kyou left the room to go fetch the rabbit. Haru started to walk towards Yuki.

_Maybe not._

Yuki started to run, but Haru had caught his arm.

Yuki started to yell, but Haru covered his mouth.

Yuki started to cry, and Haru took out a knife.

Yuki started to bleed, and Haru started to run.

Yuki started to die, and Kyou walked back in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Review if you will. This being my last chapter, it would be greatly appreciated.

If I get 10 or 15 reviews I may put up a sequal. If not… This is where this fic stays.

Sorry.

HAPPY BELATED FRIDAY THE 13 EVERYONE!!!!


	8. there will be a sequal!

THERE WILL BE A SEQUAL!!!! It will be my apology for killing yuki (if I did!!! Lol)


	9. HELLO AGAIN!

There have been a lot of questions about this, so just let me tell you peeps now,

I HAVE ALREADY POSTED THE SEQUAL! DUH DUH DUHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Lol.

Check it out and review! It would be greatly appreciated!

I LOVE YOU ALLS!!!!!

Nae'Ka & D.o.E.


	10. Yuki 2 is in theaters now JK

Hey, I have had alot of questions about this, so I figured I should post this.

THE LINK TO YUKI 2 IS BELOW.

I SHALL UPDATE... uh... THIS WEEK! (number two I mean...)

I feel like a horrible author. I have written near 21 or 22 fics. I have a total of 26,000 words ON MY ENTIRE ACCOUNT!

I deeply appologise. UGH! I just don't have the attention span. I guess I should stick to one shots, eh?

I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! And I appereciate every review! Even flames now, because they make me realize that people do like what I write. I am sorry if I wasted your time with this little 'chapter' thing.

xNae'Ka-chan


End file.
